


Bind

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Bind

The air was thick and Sanosuke tried to cover up how his hands were unsteady, shaking slightly. He wasn’t used to doing this, this was not his typical position, with Saitou. 

Saitou breathed out, waiting as he kneeled in seiza and Sanosuke had to get a move on, before the mood was spoiled. 

The ropes were heavy in his hands and they felt rougher than he knew they actually were, but his palms were sweaty as he sat behind Saitou, getting up the nerve to bind him. 

“We can…” Saitou started, looking forward, arms crossed behind his back and Sanosuke felt his heart racing, beating so hard he was certain Saitou could hear it. “We need not do this, Sanosuke…” 

Sanosuke bit his bottom lip. “I…” He what? He didn’t know. This was unfamiliar territory for him and he sat back on his heels, giving himself a moment to take in a deep breath. “I want to, jus’ give me a minute.” 

“All right…” Saitou whispered back to him and Sanosuke swallowed hard. He had let Saitou tie him up plenty of times, let the older man throw him around, push into him and punish him with hard thrusts and a rough hand. Gods, he wanted to do that to Saitou… 

Sanosuke swallowed again, adjusting his grip on the ropes. They had to be careful, not to leave too many marks, lest someone at the police station question Saitou. Silk was already wrapped around Saitou’s wrists in preparation, and Sanosuke still hesitated. 

This was a lot of trust that Saitou was giving to him and… And he didn’t want to let Saitou down. 

He took up one of Saitou’s wrists, wrapping the rope around him. Saitou made a noise, but Sanosuke ignored it. If Saitou were in pain, he would say something. Saitou never neglected to open his mouth and tell Sanosuke what he was doing wrong. 

“Tighter…” Saitou gasped out as Sanosuke began winding the rope around his wrists. 

“Y’sure, Saitou?” Sanosuke hesitated. He knew that Saitou was quite aware of his limits, but… Sanosuke still hesitated. This was new and he just wanted to do it right. Saitou Hajime had high standards and expectations. 

Saitou looked over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, his hair falling into his face, and his lips were swollen from earlier, when Sanosuke pushed him down and started kissing him. “I am strong and I like to struggle… If you do not tie me tight, I will escape.” 

Sanosuke’s cock throbbed at that and he pulled the ropes tighter.


End file.
